iKissmy version
by kzone07
Summary: The kiss lasted for a few second but as that kiss progress someone from the back was watching someone Freddie and Sam promises not to tell…Carly… ONE SHOT!


**Hi...so I've seen a lot of people making story about iKiss...and I decided that maybe...why not making my own version of iKiss...**

**This was not planned at all...I just made this for like an hour...**

**But I hope you guys still read and give reviews...**

**and by the way...some of the lines after Freddie and Sam's kiss was not the one they said...some are just made ups while the others were still from the show...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

The kiss between Freddie and Sam was amazing but…what If someone saw it…Like Carly?...what will she say…here is a little story about my version of iKiss…this story will take place in the middle of the kiss between Sam and Freddie…

* * *

It was romantic yet Freddie didn't plan for the kiss…but it happened something that he or anyone wouldn't expect…but Like I said no one would expect….even Carly…

She stood there in silence looking at those two people that she didn't expect to see doing that kind of thing…she knew that Sam and Freddie were always at each others throat …never get along with each other but that time it was like everything were left in the past and its like the two were making a connection…but as she was looking at it she suddenly felt something weird inside of her…it was eating her alive …the stab of jealousy hit her hard…but suddenly she felt a little ease for the kiss was broken but she needs to hide for she didn't knew what she's going to say…so she hid behind the fern that stood near a table and heard the two talking…

"Let's Promise not to tell anyone about this?...alright?" Sam was looking at Freddie in ad different kind of way when Freddie said "Yeah…"Freddie was still speechless about the thing that happened between him and Sam…but then Sam asked "That was nice…"

Freddie looked at Sam and said in a very shy tone and said "Yah…you too…good work…"

And after that Sam said "Well…" and Sam was about to leave the room and Freddie said in a playful yet shy way "I hate you"

Sam looked at him and said "I hate you too…" and Sam left the room while Carly was still there in Freddie's apartment sitting quietly as she tries to figure out what she felt a moment ago…something she'll forget as soon as she gets to sleep…

* * *

The next Day was normal for everyone…even for Freddie and Sam…but for Carly it was still not normal for what she felt yesterday was still with her when she woke up this morning and brought it to school when suddenly she saw Sam and Freddie both in there lockers just like every morning and as she was approaching her locker Sam came up to her and said "Let's redo that meatball fight tonight?"

Carly looked blankly at her and said "uhm…yeah…sure…"and she walk pass both of them and Sam and Freddie had a curios look on there faces about how Carly acted and Sam asked "Watssup with her?"

Freddie said "I think…she's jus having a bad day…" and both of them look separated there ways…

The whole Day went well except for Carly who was never seen by Sam or either Freddie so the two decided to go look fir her in the iCarly studio wherein surprisingly they found her there with someone…and the were kissing like there's no tomorrow and Sam interrupted "Uhmm…me and Freddie are just passing by sorry" and before Sam could close the door the guy who was kissing Carly pulled off and said "Dude…I'm sorry men..She was just too drunk…" and Guy bumped Freddie and ran while Carly was still having that dreamy kiss and said "I love first kisses"

Sam look at Freddie who was all blank from what he saw and Sam said "What are you thinking?!"

Carly looked at her like she was on a medication and said "What?...its just having fun!" and she was looking directly at Freddie who was still in shock of what he saw moments ago and Carly said with a weird smile drawn to her face and said "What do you think Freddie…Was it good?"

Freddie looked at her blankly and left the room without any word and Sam on the other hand was too confuse of what she's going to do that she asked Carly "What did you do that for"

"What?..."

"What if Spencer knows this?...what will you do?"

"I don't know maybe kiss some more?"

"Carly!...look at me!...what are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing…" and after that a click on the door was heard by Sam and when she looked back she saw Spencer on the door way asking "I just saw Freddie downstairs…and..." before Spencer could speak she saw Carly and asked "Hey kiddo everything alright?"

Sam look at Spencer and grabs Carly's hand and put it in her mouth and Sam said "Were making a record…you know…not talking for five hours…" and Sam gave a convincing smile that Spencer agreed and said "Well…alright…I'll just live you two alone…" and Spencer left the room and Sam look back at Carly and said "What's the matter…" and before she could ask Carly she saw her sleeping on the floor like a little child and Sam just whispered _"Who are you?"_

* * *

The following Day Carly woke up with a pain stabing head ache and she can't remember a thing and when she went downstairs she saw Spencer making breakfast and Spencer asked "So…how did that record go?"

Carly looked at Spencer curiously and asked "What record"

"You know that record between you and Sam…the _"not to talk for five hours"_?"

Carly was still blank of what Spencer was talking about and just said " I can't remember a thing…and I think my head will explode…."

Spencer looked at Carly and Came near her and touched her forehead and said "well…you're not sick…"

"But my Head…its to painful…"

Spencer looked at Carly sternly and said "Are you trying to get out of school?"

"Spencer!...I'm not going to do that…" and after what Carly said Spencer was convince about what Carly stated and said "Alright…you can stay home…but tell Freddie you're not going to school today…alright?"

"Alright…" and after that Carly went outside and saw Freddie about to live when she said "Freddie wait up…"

Freddie look back and was trying not to look at Carly and said "I'm going to school now" and after this Carly noticed Freddie's reaction and said "Are you alright?"

Freddie replied backin a low tone and said "yah.."

But Carly was still not convinced of what Freddie said that she grabbed Freddie's arm and said "Your hiding something from me"

Freddie was still avoiding Carly's eyes and said "Just let go of my shirt…I'll be late for school…"

"Your not going until you don't look at me straight and tell me what's wrong"

Freddie tried to lift his head and said "No…ask youself…what the matter with you?"

Carly look at Freddie asking "What?...I didn't do anything to you?"

"YEAH?!...Cause if you could just remember what you jus did yesterday!"

"I can't remember a thing!..."

"Well…maybe because you were too drunk that you can't remember that you were already making out with someone who you do not know in our studio!!!!"

Carly look at her and all those thing she did yesterday was coming back to her now and why she did it in the first place and said "I'm sorry…"

" You could have thought of that before you did it…"

"Freddie…you don't understand…"

"Yeah…Maybe I don't…or maybe I do…but what if I know would that change something?...well of course NO!!"

Carly was already crying and said "What if you were the reason?...what if I saw you and Sam kissing on the fire exit…and what if I was too jealous of what happened that I try to do something stupid so that at least your going to feel what I have felt that time!!"

Freddie look at her and said in angry tone "Carly…why did you do that?...if you were too jealous that time…think about what I have felt for the last 3 years since I've meet you…think about all those time when you talk about some hot guy you like in front of me and flirted with my AVI friend Shane…do you think I wasn't jealous of that…and did I ever try to get even with you?"

Carly look at Freddie without nothing to say that Freddie said "I knew it…we weren't meant for each other "and after that Freddie left Carly on the hallway and she started to cry and the pain inn her head was now painless for her heart was getting all the damage she had done for the past years….

* * *

**sO?...how did it go?**

**R&R**

** PEACE OUT  
**


End file.
